


Stargazing

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Definitely not angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: "Chan-hyung, I want to borrow your—""He's out with Seungsik-hyung." Sejun said loudly from his room."Where?""Stargazing."
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 23





	Stargazing

"Chan-hyung, I want to borrow your—"

"He's out with Seungsik-hyung." Sejun said loudly from his room.

"Where?"

"Stargazing."

—

Seungsik brought two blankets, weighted one and the thin one. Just in case, he thought. Even though he could increase the car's heater any time, but, hey, where was the fun in that?

He also made him and Chan wear sweaters. Just in case, Seungsik told Chan when he whined about it. They would do stargazing, it meant semi-outdoor activity, and it meant cold night air

"I expect you to be the romantic type, but I didn't imagine you'll actually propose this," Chan chuckled, half-muffed from his position under the weighted blanket.

"Well, I like romantic things."

"Sure, you do."

"Are you warm enough?"

"What do you think, Ssik-ah?"

To be fair, Seungsik expected Chan would refuse being babied by him; so when he just hold in his laughter and let Seungsik tucked him under the weighted blanket (and pillows, Seungsik also brought pillows from their room and stole one from Seungwoo), Seungsik was bewildered. Chan was warm enough was an understatement.

"Well, you can throw the blanket away if you're too hot," Seungsik didn't sound too apologetic, but Chan didn't mind.

"Nah, I won't."

They hold hands, as how they would usually do whenever they could. This was the rare times when Chan agreed being the little spoon. They were on the back seat, somehow they worked it out so they could cuddle. It resulted in a too-warm situation, with the weighted blanket and shared body heat, but they left the front doors opened, and also one on the back, so it wasn't really that hot.

"What are we looking at?" Chan teased.

"Stars, duh."

"Are you qualified enough to point out some star constellation for me?"

"I, uh," Seungsik coughed. "We can google it, tho."

"Ha, I knew it."

Chan's hair tickled the tip of Seungsik's nose when he laughed, but he was used to that already. He was used to the familiar scent, the one that Hanse jokingly said as a new car's leather seat smell, but it was sweet to Seungsik's nose. Call him cheesy as much as you wanted, Seungsik didn't care.

"Do you want to play something?" Seungsik asked. It was too quiet, and Chan also too quiet to Seungsik's liking.

"Why, it's fine like this," Chan responded with snuggling closer to Seungsik's side. "Quiet is good sometimes. I can hear crickets. I hope they won't randomly hop inside the car, tho."

"If they do, I'll call Byung to the rescue."

Chan wheezed. "Why don't _you_ do that?"

Seungsik shrugged. "Well, why don't _you_?"

"Fair enough."

They fell into silence again, but Chan was making a soothing circling gesture to Seungsik's hand, and Seungsik's cheek was pressed to Chan's fluffy head (his hair still tickling), and for that, the silence didn't feel so quiet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!  
> This is only my second work for Victon...I plan to write about them more when I have the time to write something longer than a drabble!!!  
>   
> Come and scream about them with me in my twt: @ppyongtae, or updates about what I'm currently writing (and procrastinating) in my writing twt: @chaniiro!


End file.
